Isolde Amsel-Beringer
Appearance Personality Isolde comes off as a very personable character to most people who meet her for the first time, she has a very bubbly and cheerful personality with a bit of an eccentric and quirky side. She's the sort of person to offer someone a drink and talk with them as if they've been best friends for years, even if she just met them. Despite being quite a social butterfly, Isolde usually prefers to keep to a relatively small circle of friends as far as more personal connections are concerned. She finds that keeping lots of close connections is more trouble than it's worth more often than not, and states that she doesn't want to be the kind of person who 'tries to please everyone but ends up pleasing no one'. She finds joy in little things, like a cold beer and good friends, and cherishes small miracles and wonders that happen each and every day. Isolde often states that she wants people to see her as a good friend who they feel they can truly be themselves and let loose around, and will often inject a bit of light humor or a dirty joke or two into a casual conversation to bring out the fun side of those she meets. She rarely lets herself show anger or sadness, and hates feeling vulnerable or showing her deeper emotions in the presence of others. Isolde prefers to deal with the problem herself and shoulder her own burdens, rather than let someone try to take the weight on themselves. However, if she's pushed far enough, she won't hold back when she loses all restraint on what she's trying to hold back. Most of the time she'll immediately regret it afterwards, and will try to reconcile and smooth things over by offering a metaphoric olive branch. However, if both sides are unable to come to an agreement, Isolde will move on and break any remaining ties, she prefers to save herself the trouble of having any awkward encounters or being the target of verbal and emotional abuse. In the midst of a serious scenario, however, Isolde seems to transform into a completely different person. In her years as a grenadier in the military, she's developed and honed her skills as a tactician and strategist, thinking before acting and studying her enemies so she can hit them where it really hurts. Having gone to the University of Chemistry and Technology in Prague, she utilizes her technical knowledge where she feels it would be most useful. She's skilled at fashioning homemade explosives using what materials are available, and is capable of making various kinds of bombs from standard dynamite to C4 to explosives containing poisons such as neurotoxin. Nowadays, Isolde spends most of her time alternating between two jobs, working at a coffee cafe shop in the mornings and at a small bar at night. She often says that she really enjoys the rowdiness of such places, especially during rush hour and happy hour, and that she just can't feel comfortable in prolonged silence. ''"I actually rather enjoy the bustle and noise in places like these, most may find it irritating after some time but I find it oddly comforting. I just can't stand spending hours on end with only my thoughts to humor me, and it always feels like something's wrong when it's far too quiet..."'' -Isolde Love & Romance Relationships ''Pascal & Elisa Beringer'' Isolde will readily admit that her relationship with her parents is quite complicated. She often describes them as 'helicopter parents taken to an extreme', constantly hovering over her, doting on her and watching her every action. Her parents refused to let her go to school until she was roughly college age, she spent most of her childhood life being homeschooled by Maeve Redmont, a governess from Ireland hired by her parents to be Isolde's tutor. However, when they felt that their daughter was growing far too attached to her teacher, her parents had Ms. Redmont sent away and replaced her with a much stricter tutor, Klara Bogdanov, whom Isolde absolutely loathed. After reaching college age, Isolde was all too glad to leave home to attend the University of Chemistry and Technology in Prague where she received her Master's Degree and Ph.D in Chemical Technology. She limits her communication with her parents, and has no plans on returning to her home in Munich, though she maintains a relatively fair relationship with her family. Although she is very critical of their parenting techniques, she still feels that they did their best to raise her and teach her right from wrong. She says that her parents had tried many times for a baby before, and that she was the only child they had managed to have successfully. In a way, she understands why they were so protective of her, she just wishes that they could have eased off somewhat as she grew older and was able to take care of herself. ''Maeve Redmont'' A very kind and homely governess from Ireland whom her parents hired to homeschool their young daughter, Isolde found Maeve's customs, antics, and even her accent rather odd and would often poke fun at them out of amusement for how differently she acted. However, she found Maeve's teaching methods were easy and memorable, and over time Isolde developed a kind of fondness for the Irish governess. She sees Maeve as an adopted aunt of sorts, and was unwilling to let her go when her parents had Maeve sent away because they felt their daughter was growing too attached to her teacher. Isolde entered a depression after Maeve was forced to take her leave, and was more reluctant to attend her daily lessons, especially when they hired another governess named Klara Bogdanov as a replacement tutor for her. Isolde remembers Maeve fondly and often wonders what her former tutor is doing with her life even to this day, mentioning that she plans on traveling to Ireland in search of the governess to catch up with her. ''Danya Amsel'' Isolde's first wife, Danya was a female Cardigan Welsh Corgi whom she had first met during her sophomore year at the University of Chemistry and Technology. At the time, Danya was working as a waitress at a local bar close to the campus that Isolde often frequented during her free time, and the two formed a close friendship over the lemur's regular visits. Danya helped Isolde to get through her stressful periods during the semester, and she'll often say that she found a certain kind of charm in the corgi's tomboyish attitude and loyalty to the people she truly cared for. Over time, their relationship transitioned from best friends to lovers, and they traveled together to America after Isolde graduated with her PhD and married after being partners for 5 years. Danya had dreamed of opening her own brewery in America, and Isolde helped to fund for the establishment of her business through her job as a bomb and explosion technician. They spent roughly 6 more years together after their marriage, until their relationship hit a rough patch. Isolde doesn't exactly remember why she and Danya fought that one fateful night, but regrets that they never got the chance to resolve the problem. Danya was killed later that night from heavy drinking and wandering into oncoming traffic, and Isolde was left heartbroken after the incident. It took her months to recover after attending her wife's funeral, and as a result is fairly reluctant to fall in love again out of fear that she might lose someone else important to her over something so minor and easily fixable. [https://67.media.tumblr.com/e1e5fe7f132716a78a18665eb9d97987/tumblr_oc1awhLwi91sx9osco1_500.png Mordechai Amsel]